


Educating Noctis

by evilisdaily



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Noct is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilisdaily/pseuds/evilisdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing of an unfortunate incident brings about the subject of lube and the fact Noctis had no idea what it was. Prompto is charged with explaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware this is pre game release fic and character accuracy is going to be abit off. I hope you enjoy.

 

There are times in his life that Prompto would rather forget, incidents, mistakes or just him being plain clumsy. Unfortunately for one such incident, forgetting it seemed impossible. Especially when Gladio and Ignis liked to remind him of the failure whenever they feel the situation fits. In general they understood how it had happened(and why it had happened) and whilst the jokes came often it was the fact that the subject had been brought up around Noctis this time.

 

The worst part was that Noctis was completely unaware of what the items in the incidents subject matter actually were. Of course it was easy to understand the ending, 'I walked in and there he was naked, unconscious and his ass in the air'. A 'beautiful' description supposedly.

What pressed on them was the item that had caused all this, Noctis honestly didn't have a clue what it was, let alone what it was used for.

 

Guys twenty and he didn't know, how had he lived all this time without having atleast having jerked the gherkin. They'd been in a co-ed highschool, had that done nothing for Noct? Could Noct just not know, had no-one told him?  
The blonde looks over to their other companions, seeking an answer and getting one through Ignis shaking his head. From there Ignis and Gladio left the room, a casual “good luck with that” from Gladiolus's back.

 

_Well shit._

 

So it was now his job to give the prince, the talk.

_Why?_

Well at least he could do it whilst explaining the incident. Though this would mean explaining the entire incident, in full detail, to Noctis in the process.  
Whilst he loved how naive Noct was it felt all kinds of wrong to be the one telling him. Like he was taking the guys virginity or something, though that, Prompto was sure, was still very much intact.

 

“Okay so I had this stuff and it'd gone everywhere” the blonde chuckles nervously  
“And regrettably I slipped, head hit the sideboard and they found me naked and unconscious in the hotel room” this was the basics, the very basics.

 

“Why did you slip though? The floors were carpeted?” the raven responds, a question that he was going to have to answer. Such an innocent question.

 

“Look, ah shit” how was he going to even breach this topic “Have you ever had a um has the little guy ever stood to attention?” Noctis only stared at him in confusion, shit he'd need to be more specific on the subject.

“Has your penis ever stood up?” releasing a breath he waits for his friend to respond.

 

“You mean when it wouldn't go down?”

 

“Yeah, well right... wait...” something new had dawned on him, had Noct never touched himself? Like holy shit, he was seriously still that pure, he needed to confirm this even though it wasn't relevant to the talk itself.

“When it was up did you, um did you touch it?” a small blush graces his cheeks as he realizes just what he has asked the prince. Oh man did he want to be anywhere but here right now.

 

“Is this really necessary?” and now Noctis was uncomfortable, great... “I didn't do anything okay” and with that he looks into his lap, avoiding any and all eye contact. Prom made a note of this, he'd have to push on this at another time, it was obvious Noct has tried something.

 

“Okay well you're meant to touch it, helps aloooot” the blonde stresses the last word “But like its better when its slippery” silently he thinks to himself. 'its even better if its in someone', fortunately he's not digging himself a grave today.

 

“So there's this stuff you can use that makes it really easy and that's what I slipped on” pulling a nervous grin Prompto looks back at his friend hoping this was enough.  
“Show me” Prom is unable to tell if this is a request or an order, suddenly feeling ten times more awkward than he did a few minutes ago when the conversation had started.

 

“Show you?” he asks, careful of his wording, he needed to be sure what he was hearing.

 

“The slippery stuff, you didn't exactly give it a name”

 

“Lube man” the blonde sighs in relief “Its called lube and when you need some just ask I like to keep a supply” his grin becomes cheeky as his arm is slung around the others neck. This really hadn't been such a bad idea, though really he hadn't covered the full subject. Oh well another time, just needed to explain it before they met Luna really.

 


End file.
